


Anniversary of the First Time We Danced

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: JeanMarco Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 80's Music, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Power of Love, Short, Short One Shot, Singing, serenades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first year anniversary of something important and Jean finds a way to get Marco to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary of the First Time We Danced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yallneedfreckledjesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallneedfreckledjesus/gifts).



> JeanMarco Week 2015: Day Seven  
> Gifts or Regrets
> 
> For the mxf, because this will be us. I will find random stuff to celebrate for and make you listen to my terrible voice sing The Power of Love.
> 
> inspired by a fireworks show I went to yesterday that was synced to music from huge, known movies.
> 
>  
> 
> also  
> ive been listening to this song ever since

Jean had been working on his plan for over a week. He had had to check to see if _the_ window would open, then had to remove the screen when he finally did open it, rent a large speaker and a microphone, _and_ learn how to set them up. That was just to make sure that the physicals were ready- next Jean had to work with people too. First, he had to tell the complex people that he was doing this, that it would be _one_ song, during the day, and how it wouldn’t be much of a disturbance. He then had to ask for a place to plug in the equipment. Then he had to make sure Connie, who worked in mechanics, would be free the day he needed to do this (and had some earplugs as well). Finally, he had to work around Marco’s back to to make sure his roommate would be off work and at home the day he did this.

 

Today was the day.

 

After setting everything up, Connie to the side, watching intently, though unable to hear a sound, Jean nervously pulled out his phone and tapped out a message to Marco’s contact, asking if he was home. It took a minute, full of growing nerves and anxious titters, but Marco finally texted back, assuring Jean that he was. Taking a deep breath, Jean nodded to himself, plugged his phone into the speaker from the other jack, double checked everything, then grabbed a handful of rocks that he had collected in a small pouch beside him. Swallowing down any other jumpy feelings, Jean took the first rock and aimed for their window.

 

It hit the wall next to it. Good thing he had a lot of these.

 

After the seventeenth rock he threw and the fourth to hit the window, Jean’s focused expression melted to an apprehensive smile as Marco began to unlatch the window, sticking his head out of it in confusion and curiosity, “Jean, what are you doing?”

 

With a small, tense cough, Jean returned Marco’s intrigued gaze and spoke cautiously into the mic, “Well, do you know what day it is?”

 

“Wednesday?” Marco asked slowly, leaning his elbows on the windowsill.

 

“No, no…” Jean struggled to chuckle, throat very dry. “It’s the anniversary of the first time we danced together.”

 

He then watched as it all clicked into place in Marco’s mind: the rocks on the window, the microphone, the stereo, Jean standing on the ground instead of inside their second story apartment, “Oh, no.”

 

“Oh, yes.” Laughed Jean, an actual laugh, too, spawning just from Marco’s expression.

 

He knew. “Jean, as romantic as the idea is-”

 

“Nope!” He cut his boyfriend off, “I’m gonna do it!”

 

Hoping to prove his point, he unlocked his phone and pressed play to the song that was already waiting. As the beat immediately broke in, building up, Marco’s eyes widened and- still leaning on the windowsill- he covered his mouth. It was obvious he knew the song that was about to be played. As did some of the other strangers that began to slow their walk.

 

Nerves kicked in again, but Jean wasn’t going to let them stop him. He pulled the mic away to cough into his arm, clear his throat, and waited for his time to come in. He’d been practicing on the way home from work when he had got this idea. He knew every spot he was supposed to sing on.

 

_Here goes nothing…_

 

“ _The power of love,_ ” he sucked in a breath. Even if his singing was terrible, Jean knew Marco loved when singers did that. “ _Is a curious thing._ ”

 

“ _Make a one man weep, and another man sing,_ ” He continued, not once breaking eye contact with his lover, even as he strung out ‘ _and_ ’ just a little.

 

Now this next part was going to be one of his favorites, “ _Change a hawk,_ ” He pointed at himself, then to Marco as he went on, “ _To a little white dove._ ”

 

“ _More than a feeling,_ ” Jean patted his chest twice with his palm, “ _That’s the power of love._ ”

 

Even from the ground, Jean could tell Marco was smiling behind his hands just by the corners of his eyes crinkling up. It seemed to be equal parts embarrassment and actual happiness. Exactly what he was going for here.

 

“ _Tougher than diamonds,_ ” He grinned as he sang, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, “ _Rich like cream._ ”

 

“ _Stronger and harder than a bad girl’s dream._ ” Pointing at Connie as he sang ‘ _bad girl’s_ ’, Jean had to will himself not to laugh along with Marco.

 

He held his hand to his chest, pressing harshly against it for the next lyric, “ _Make a bad one good, and a wrong one right._ ”

 

“ _Power of love,_ ” Crooned Jean, now pointing back at Marco, “ _That keeps you home at night._ ”

 

Marco flushed at the attention, hiding his blush in his hands. “ _Don’t need money! Don’t take fame!_ ”

 

Unable to help himself, he began to tap his foot along, “ _Don’t need no credit card to ride this train,_ ” and since Marco wasn’t watching anyway…

 

Well, the whoops from one of the people below that was watching got him to look up. Connie was giggling, Jean was gaining some color to match Marco’s, but he was still singing on time, “ _It’s strong and it’s sudden and it’s cruel sometimes..._ ”

 

“ _But it might just save your life._ ” Jean’s voice cracked on the end and despite the laughter of the (small) crowd and horrified look on his face, he didn’t stop, “ _That’s the power of love._ ”

 

“ _That’s the power of love._ ”

 

“ _First time you feel it, it might make you sad,_ ” He felt like he was doing pretty alright at that point, almost half way through the song and still in key, “ _Next time you feel it, it might make you mad._ ”

 

“ _But you’ll be glad, baby, when you’ve found,_ ” Jean when back to pointing up at Marco, especially when he said ‘ _baby_ ’, “ _That’s the power-_ ”

 

“ _-makes the world go’round._ ”

 

“ _And it don’t take money! Don’t take fame!_ ”

 

Oh no. Marco was watching this round… Still, to keep the moves consecutive...

 

“ _Don’t need no credit card to ride this train._ ” Now, with his face pink once again, Jean reached behind him and slapped himself on the ass for the second time since the song started.

 

Marco’s hands dropped off his face in a gasp and he leaned forward with incredibly amused, but still shock filled orbs, as Jean kept going, “ _It’s strong and it’s sudden, it can be cruel sometimes…_ ”

 

“ _But it might just save your life._ ”

 

“ _They say that all in love is fair,_ ” Marco, despite his red face and all the blood running to his head, continued to watch and listen, no longer covering his face, even as Jean- again- brought the attention back to him with a splayed out hand in his direction. Instead, he widened the distance between his fingers as he, too, reached for his boyfriend, “ _Yeah, but you don’t care._ ”

 

“ _But you know what to do,_ ” Somebody from the crowd actually walked forward to ‘ _Ooh_ ’ into the mic as Jean took a breath, “ _When it gets hold of you._ ”

 

“ _And with a little help from above, you feel the-_ ” Looking closer, Marco could see the small beads of sweat beginning to form on Jean’s neck, his forehead. He was thankful the song was almost over. “ _Power of love._ ”

 

“ _You feel the power of love._ ”

 

“ _Can you feel it?_ ” With the way Jean kept looking at him like that, Marco felt like he was really asking him that question. However, the person from before shattered that thought when they leaned forward to hum into the mic again. Jean nodded in thanks.

 

Throughout the guitar solo, Jean wiped away his sweat, but never stopped smiling.

 

“ _Don’t take money! And it don’t take fame!_ ” This time, Jean seemed to feel a little more confident as he slapped his ass, grin morphing to a cocky smirk, “ _Don’t need no credit card to ride this train._ ”

 

“ _Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel,_ ” Marco would be lying if he said he didn’t make the ‘love struck movie pose’ as rested his chin in his palm, watching his (dreadful) singer, “ _You won’t feel nothin’ ‘till you feel._ ”

 

“ _You feel the power- just the power of love,_ ” Jean’s voice was slowly, with each line, getting softer and softer, “ _That’s the power- that’s the power of love._ ”

 

“ _You feel the power of love._ ”

 

He repeated himself, “ _You feel the power of love._ ”

 

Once more as the audio begins to fade, “ _Feel the power of love…_ ”

 

Panting, Jean waited for the song to end before he actually spoke, “The Power of Love, by Huey Lewis and the news.”

 

The group of people who had stood back to listen, clapped, but Jean didn’t look at them and neither did Marco. Most of them dispersed, but a few stayed behind to watch as Jean dropped to his knees, murmuring softly into the microphone, “I love you, Marco. ‘D do anything for you. Even sing you the sappy song about the power of love that we danced to at that 80’s thing last year. So, sorry if this wasn’t the gift most people give their boyfriends, but you know how I am.”

 

Marco chuckled as Jean shrugged on the ground, “Always gotta show off your love?”

 

“Well,” Jean beamed, rubbing at his arm, “That and how I’m better at showing you how much I love you than buying it.”

 

“Mhm, I do know.” Marco told him before extending a hand and crooking his finger towards himself, “Now get up here so I can show you my present. It’s in the back of the freezer where I knew you wouldn’t look for it.”

 

Looing over at Connie who now had his earplugs out, “Hey, man, can you clean up? I’ll babysit for the next two weeks.”

 

His shorter friend just dismissed it, “You don’t have to. But, yeah, I’ll clean up and send you the video.”

 

“Video?”

 

“That way you can give him a material gift, too.”

 

“Oh, sweet man!” Started Jean as he unplugged his phone, peeking up at his bald companion, but Marco clearing his throat made him look back up.

 

“If you never get your train up here, it’s never gonna be ridden.”

 

Cursing in surprise, Jean practically tripped over himself as he bolted for the entrance to the second floor’s stairs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's time to go back and do the days I had to momentarily skip.
> 
> Also, unbeta'd. Tell me if you find something that looks wrong. I'll edit this after I finish all my prompts.


End file.
